


Tolerant

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grimm and Arch have a weird friendship, Grimm is stubborn, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Arch makes a mistake.





	Tolerant

Arch sighed as he approached his second, watching as the Vau-trained bastard took his anger out on the punching bag, leaving the thing to sway from each punch and kick.

“I’m sorry, Grimm.” Arch said after a moment, causing the asshole to stop and stare at him in confusion.

“What did you just say?”.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Arch bit out, he hated having to apologize for his mistakes, but Grimm was a good second -- hell, he was the closest thing Arch’s ever had to a real brother, he owed the bastard an apology. “You were right, I was wrong. There, happy?”.

Grimm raised and eyebrow as he caught the punching bag. “No.”.

“What do you want? A full essay to why I was wrong?” Grimm shook his head and continued his excercise. “Some _uj_ cake?” Silence. “Want me to apologize to Reaper too?”.

Once again, silence from his second.

“Do you want me to beg? Come on, I don’t like the silent treatment from you!”.

“I want you to stop acting like you have something to prove.” Grimm said after a moment as he looked back at Arch, his icy blue eyes meeting Arch’s own durasteel colored ones. “You’re not amongst other Reau cadets. I’m not against you, we’re brothers and that means I watch your back. I expect you to do the same.”.

Arch nod slightly. “Okay, yeah.....okay.....I’m not exactly sure how to do that?”.

“You already know how, just quit acting like an idiot and learn to listen. Deal?”.

“Deal.”.

“Now,” Grimm turned his full attention on Arch with a slight smirk. “You said something about _uj_ cake?”.

Arch let out a scoff as he nod towards the door. “Lets walk and talk, yeah?”.

With that, the two commanders left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
